


Hello My Old Heart

by goodnightlove



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: Soldier working through some lingering anxiety from the War between him and Demoman.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Boots n Bombs, I hope I got their characterization correct. ^^;
> 
> Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoy! 🌻

Solly rarely had nightmares, most of the time he didn’t remember his dreams, or if he even had any. Then on the rare occasion he did it was like everything else the man did, big. They would leave him shaking in the darkness of his room.

This night he found himself sitting up in bed, cold sweat rolling down his face, and his breath coming in gasps. It had been two years since he had been transferred to RED, two years since he and Tavish sorted out their differences and put the past behind them. 

He took a slow, haggard breath and let it out slowly. He could still feel the ghost of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He had dreamed about the war The Administrator had created between Tavish and himself. Only there was no respawn, no chance to make things right, it was only Tavish’s lifeless body lying at Solly’s feet, his brown eye staring into nothingness.

Solly shuddered again and pulled the blankets tight around himself. He wanted nothing more than to go check on the man, make sure he was okay. He knew he was being foolish, of course he was fine, but he still wanted to check on him.

As the soldier made his way quietly through the dark base to Tavish’s room, he felt strangely embarrassed by this. Most things didn’t get under his skin, he just dealt with them and moved on, but Tavish was different. From the moment they met by chance outside of work Solly had been instantly comfortable with the man. They had similar interests, humour, and outlooks on life. Solly couldn’t remember the last time he was this comfortable with another person. In a few short months Tavish had worked his way into Solly’s heart, calming him and exciting him at the same time.

Solly gripped the metal door knob tightly then carefully cracked it open and peered inside. Tavish’s room was a little messy, a few articles of clothing, materials and boots lay strung about the floor. The Scotsman himself lay sprawled across his bed, snoring loudly. Solly sighed once his gaze fell upon the other.

Satisfied that he was okay, Solly gently closed the door and made his way back to his own room. He crawled into bed with no intention of going back to sleep. He didn’t much feel like sleeping worried that he might go back to the dream and have to see Tavish lying there again. He rolled over on his side peering into the darkness, his mind awake. Eventually sleep did come and he finally closed his eyes just before dawn.

Soldier was unusually quiet at breakfast, and Tavish and Dell had asked him he if was okay. He lied and told them he had stayed up too late watching old war movies, not uncommon for him. Satisfied with his answer the two men didn’t press the matter. But Solly was far from alright. An overwhelming sense of dread and fear lingered, always present in the back of his mind. He couldn’t shake the anxiety, couldn’t shake of urge to just pull Tavish into his arms and hold onto the man. But he wouldn’t, and he didn’t. The soldier finished his breakfast, just in time for the battle to start.

The battle had helped to keep his mind from wandering, he hardly thought about it while rocket jumping into enemy lines and blowing up BLU mercs. But once the battle ended and he showered and changed clothes the feeling of dread sank back into his chest and he found himself shaking slightly. Sol decided to skip dinner and returned to his room. He thoroughly cleaned his weapons, all were in need of maintenance which he saw to. By the time he was finished it was nearly eleven at night.

He changed his clothes and was about to crawl into bed when he heard a knock at his door followed by Tavish’s thick accent. “You alright in there boyo, it ain’t like ye to miss suppa.” Tavish peaked his head into the room, a warm smile on his face. Solly loved that smile, knew that Tavish only reserved it for him and him alone. Solly decided that he was tired of being strong, tired of being silent. If all it was going to take to make his anxiety go away was to pull Tavish into his arms, then he was going to do it. 

Without a word Solly quickly closed the space between them, grabbed the shocked man by the arm and pulled him inside, closing the bedroom door in the process. He felt naked without his helmet to hide his eyes, but he didn’t care. He allowed Tavish to see his expression, his look of distress and sadness before he pulled the taller man into his arms and buried his face into his chest.

Tavish made a surprised sound, and was stiff for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Solly. He held him close, not sure what brought his on. Tavish closed his eyes and gently rested his head atop Solly’s. “It’s okay Sol, I’m here, whateva ye need, I’m here.”

Solly said nothing, but tightened his embrace. He wanted to say cheesy and corny things to Tavish, ask him to never leave, to always be with him, to stay. But he couldn’t bring himself to say these things, couldn’t get the words past the lump forming in his throat, so he remained silent, allowing the warmth of the other to seep into his skin and clothing.

Solly finally released his grip on Tavish and raised up, himself feeling quiet tired now that most of his anxiety was leaving him. “Just…stay tonight…please.”

That same smile came across Tavish’s face as he looked at Solly. “Of course Sol.” Tavish slipped out of his pants and boots, laying them on the floor next to the door. He and Solly crawled into bed, both returning to their previous embrace.

Solly sighed deeply, inhaling Tavish’s sent, and savoring the feeling of the other being so close. Sometimes it was hard for him to think it was real, that he could reach out and touch the man. They had spent so long apart, battling one another, yelling and pretending that they hated one another and now that was all over. They could be together, could say hello to one another in the morning, go out for a beer, or a baseball game. It was all wonderful and terrifying for Solly.

Fatigued and comfortable now, it didn’t take long for the soldier to fall asleep. Tavish remained awake, wanting to make sure that Solly would be okay. He lay awake for nearly an hour, feeling the other’s chest slowly rising and falling against his own.

Solly awoke first, a slight headache from all the anxiety of the previous day. He opened his eyes and looked around, the morning sun was shining through the two big windows, bathing the room in bright orange light. He and Tavish were both sprawled out on the bed, a mess of limbs and blankets. He chuckled at the sight of the two of them. They always feel asleep like a nice couple, but it didn’t remain that way for long.

Solly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, only to quickly slip back beneath the blankets. The room was freezing, he had forgotten to build a fire. 

Solly geared himself up then crawled out of bed and made his way to the small fireplace, situated in the corner of the room. As quietly as possible he built a fire, and soon warmth was spreading through the room. Solly remained crouched down, stoking the fire, keeping it going, until it was strong enough to leave alone. Once he was satisfied with his work he quickly returned to the warmth of the bed and to Tavish.

The Scotsman stirred and rolled over to face Solly. “Why are you so cold Sol? Did I hog the blankets again?”

“Nope, it forgot to build a fire, it is a level three offense, and will require ten laps around the entire base as punishment.” 

Tavish laughed and pulled Solly into his arms. “Nonsense Sol, yer punishment is ta lay here wit me and my mornin’ breath.”

“That’s not a punishment private.” 

“I know ye never get sick, but I’m not gonna let ye go runnin’ in this cold weather Sol. So I’m gonna ask ya the same thing ya asked me last night, to stay, okay?”

Solly’s cheeks grew red and he all but pouted and turned his gaze from Tavish.

“Cmer’ boyo.” Tavish kissed him deeply a hand coming up to run across the soldier’s buzz cut.

Solly didn’t protest, and allowed himself to be pulled forward, savored the lips against his. When they broke the kiss Solly’s entire face was red and he looked a little glazy eyed.

“What do ya say we lay in bed for another hour, be lazy and wut not, then go take a shower and get some food?”

“That sounds like a lazy, self absorbed plan, and I love every minuet of it.” the soldier pulled Tavish closer and curled his legs around the others and snuggled tighter.

Tavish laughed and held Solly close. “Can I tell ya somethin’ Sol?”

Solly raised up and looked at Tavish.

“I want ta wake up like this every mornin’….for the rest of ma life…with you.”

Solly’s breath hitched slightly, and his eyes grew wide, he couldn’t form a coherent word or thought for several minuets. Slowly a smile worked it’s way across his face.

“I want the same. Someone else simply won’t do. I wanna grow into a cranky old man with you Tavish.”

Demo laughed loud and boisterous, easily imagining the two of them old and happy.

“Does this mean I get to wear a dress? I could tape the veil to my helmet, I get to wear my helmet right, I would not be a proper soldier without it.”

Tavish laughed deeply. “Ya can wear whateva ye want Sol, you’ll look beautiful in the dress.”

“Good, after the gravel wars we will begin planning the wedding, all the others must attend, it is mandatory, even the snake. And I nominate Pyro to be my best man, who will be your best man?” Solly said, looking at Tavish, a hundred percent serious in what he was saying.

“Oh I don’t know Sol, hmm, I’ll make Engie ma best man, how does that sound?”

“Engie is good, maybe Medic can marry us, can doctors do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe, if not, we’ll find someone, we could always strong arm someone into performin’ the ritual.”

“Affirmative, now that is settled, let go take a shower, I am starving.”

Tavish leaned down and kissed Solly, slow and deep before crawling out of bed first, leaving the soldier flustered in the bed.


End file.
